Inumi
by StaroftheMorningAngel
Summary: An alternate version of RadioSlug's Mimi. This time Shizuo is the pet but can Izaya tame his rebellious and distrusting nature, or will he get swept up in the hurricane? Will the abandoned mimi open up once more or just keep himself closed off to the world, and possibly the person who may come to care for him most? M to be safe with future chapters. More warnings inside.


Hello again everyone. Sorry for not updating my other story 'What we Are' but I'm kind of at a blockage with it. I know what I want to write for the next chapter, but I can't get it down in words. Really sucky. Plus until now Word hasn't been working.

However I will appease anyone who might also enjoy Durarara fan fictions with this.

Inumi.

Disclaimer: I do not own durarara or its characters, nor the original world for this AU as that belongs to RadioSlug. However she gave me permission to make an alternate of her world.

Warnings: Izaya, Shizuo violence, future boyxboy and if I get my way future lemon~

Chapter 1~

Humans littered the streets of Ikebukuro, parting subconsciously to make room for the rather infamous informant as he made his way down the street, taking in his surroundings. He smirked slightly to himself as he watched them lead around their little half human pets. Hmmmm what were they called again? Mimis? That sounds about right.

The raven haired male laughed aloud to himself, earning quite a few stares from his precious humans. He sometimes wondered what their fascination was with the mutts. They were practically just like humans, sure a tad more instinctual and perhaps a few extra appendages but still, human more or less. Ah but his beloved 'humans' found it reasonable to treat these mimis as beneath them, treat them as 'second class citizens' so to speak. Izaya couldn't help but laugh at his silly humans, wanting to keep pets just as intelligent and capable as they were. Ah but they didn't have as much freedom now do they?

"Poor little creatures." Izaya said as he walked, his carmine eyes scanning over the various mimis and humans that he walked past. "Oh well not my problem," He said merrily as he began skipping down the street with his hands in his pockets. Now don't get him wrong, he found these hybrids rather fascinating, and they had such advantages that he would find very useful if he were to have one as his own. However, the rules placed over their species had left any and all advantages that the creatures had useless. So it would just be a waste of his precious time to own such a needy creature that couldn't offer anything useful in return. What a pity, and these mimis had such potential too. Sure they still had some things to offer to their owners. Companionship. Comfort. Their love. Sex. None of which the informant needed nor had any want for. No matter, Izaya did just fine without one and was perfectly happy to continue on without a pet. Besides as fascinating as these creatures were they were awfully predictable and he found them boring after a short period of time. Perhaps if there were to be a mimi that could keep his interest and attention he would consider having one as a pet.

No sooner that thought crossed the raven's mind a truck went flying past him into the intersection he was nearing. This piqued the informant's curiosity. 'Now what kind of force could have done that?' the lithe man thought as he turned the corner to peer down the street of which said truck had come from. Izaya's brow rose slightly at the sight in front of him.

A golden haired mimi stood on the sidewalk glaring daggers at two catchers that seemed scared out of their wits as they tried to restrain the angry blonde. Izaya supposed that he was a wolf, judging from his ears and tail which were currently poised in an aggressive manner. The blonde creature was wearing a tattered looking and filthy bartender's uniform, suggesting that he may perhaps be a stray. Yet observing the quality of which the clothing might have been meant he either was abandoned or knew the right places to raid for clothing. The wolf mimi reached over to his side and ripped a street sign from the ground and began to swing at the catchers to chase them off. Izaya couldn't help but marvel at the male's strength. It was truly unique. And it was beautiful, the way the creature's muscles moved as he swung the heavy object around as if it were and ordinary bat, the snarl across the man's lips as he bared his teeth at the humans trying to restrain him, take away his freedom. Carmel orbs filled with rage, presumably seeing nothing but red as he charged the humans trying to hit them. Ah but his humans were lucky enough to dodge most of the vicious attacks.

This man wasn't a mimi. He was a monster, a beast and the raven haired informant couldn't help but want to learn more, to make this creature his to peel layer by layer until there was nothing left to be exposed. Izaya smirked as he heard the two humans scream for tranquilizers as he walked up to the chaotic scene, bystanders looking upon his as if he weren't sane by stepping into such a dangerous situation. Izaya was close enough now to see more detail of the situation. One of the catchers managed to stab a needle at the blonde, however the little metal rod broke before it even breeched skin, rendering the substance inside the container useless and forgotten as the man took a fist to his abdomen, sent flying to the other side of the street. Izaya smirked to himself.

"Oh my, such a beast. What did that poor man do to offend you so?" Izaya spoke loud enough for his humans and this captivating creature to hear, finally drawing the blonde's attention. The mimi would turn to glare at him now. Oh my, such a feral expression, such rage, such a delicious looking male. The wolf sniffed a couple of times before wrinkling his nose as if Izaya smelled something rotten. Which, in his opinion he shouldn't, he bathed himself quite regularly and the possibility of being found smelling foul insulted him. However before he could remark the behavior the blond spoke for the first time since the raven took notice of him.

"You piss me off," The creature spat, standing up straight and rolling his shoulders as if to intimidate Izaya. That just amused the raven. As if that would intimidate him. However being told that when he barely did anything yet. How rude.

"Fu fu what did I even do wrong ne? I just asked a simple question. What is your name anyway? I. Am Orihara Izaya" the raven said, giving a curious bow but managed to put a mocking air to it. The blonde growled louder.

"Heiwajima Shizuo. What does it matter to you anyway flea?" The wolf questioned, obviously suspicious of Izaya. Oh and for good reason the raven supposed. However he just grinned at the question.

"I think I'll call you Shizu-Chan~ and I think I'll take you home and make you my pet. How does that sound ne? Won't it be just splendid~" the male said turning in a circle with a skip, teasing the male slightly. Oh did that get a growl. And quite the growl at that. It just sent goose bumps of excitement and anticipation down Izaya's spine. It was positively exhilarating, his heart even picked up speed. How interesting. He noticed the blonde pick up a vending machine on his side of the road. So strong.

"I-ZAAAAA-YAAAAAAA!" Shizuo shouted and hefted the device at the raven. Izaya easily dodged while erupting into peals of maniac laughter that only served to piss the blonde off even more. He spun in circles before running down an alleyway.

"Catch me if you can Shizu-Chan~" he called behind him. And so began the chase through Ikebukuro.

Hellooo everyone this is the first chapter of my second fan fiction, inspired by RadioSlug's Mimi. It is such an adorable and compelling story I think. I just basically had the thought of 'What if Shizuo was the Mimi instead?' and came up with this. I hope you enjoy. I highly suggest reading Radio's story as well as this one. And I will be gradually adding bits of information about their world, though it may vary a tad from Radio's. I had asked her permission for this and so this is not a completely original idea. Read and review and tell me what you think all~

P.S. I probably would have added more to the chapter but it seemed right to end it here.

Thanks for reading and pleas oh please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
